


Romance Blooms

by grrriliketigers



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Daphne Kluger and Rose Weil's romance blooms.





	Romance Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets on dreamwidth, challenge #195 Bloom.

Rose Weil stirred, the sun streaming in through the tall windows, warming her nude body underneath luxuriously soft sheets. She began to sit up but her head began to spin. She groaned and held onto her throbbing temple. 

How much had she had to drink last night? She remembered celebrating the victory with the rest of the crew. Lou’s un-watered down vodka flowed abundantly after a couple of pilfered bottles of Met Gala champagne, courtesy of Tammy, were depleted. 

But all of that divided by seven people couldn’t be that much… Constance had shaken one of the bottles of champagne to see if the cork would fly off like in the movies. It hadn’t, of course, but when it was uncorked it bubbled over. Glasses were held up to catch the bubbly amidst giggles and grins but at least half had ended up on the floor. 

Most of the girls crashed at Lou’s. Lou, Debbie, and Tammy disappeared upstairs. Nine Ball and Constance were comparing tattoos. Amita slipped out when she got a Tinder match. 

Rose squeezed her eyes shut. She’d left the flat. She’d left and she’d walked… somewhere. 

A faucet turned on in the other room and she had a sudden moment of panic when she realized, unequivocally, that this _somewhere_ was definitely not her own home. She felt a full body flush as a wave of embarrassment chilled her to her core. 

Who was on the other side of the bathroom door?! 

“Come on, old girl.” She chastised herself. “Where’d you go last night?

“Where _are_ you?” She demanded to herself. 

The faucet turned off and Rose felt even more panic. She slid out of the decadent bed and misjudged how close she was to the floor, landing astride her discarded dress and underwear. “Oh lord, Rose…” She murmured. 

The bathroom door opened and she popped up, grabbing her dress, holding it up to her nakedness, her fingers digging into the cream colored lace and embroidered roses. 

“Going somewhere?” Daphne purred with a predatory glint in her eye as she leaned against the doorframe. 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…” Rose breathed, allowing her gaze to wander freely over Daphne Kluger’s ample curves. “You look even better out of the dress than in it.” 

“That’s quite the complement, considering _you_ made the dress.” Daphne sauntered up to the other woman, covering her hands and pulling her fingers open and Rose’s dress hit the floor. “Now, you’re going to have to get back into that bed because you fucked me like your life depended on it last night, leaving me a quivering, trembling mess, and then fucking fell asleep before I could return the favor.” 

She finished her sentence leaning so far into Rose’s space that her plump, red lips ghosted over Rose’s own. Rose whimpered and Daphne eased her back onto the bed. Rose’s messy curls splaying out over the fluffy pillow. 

Daphne palmed Rose’s breasts, alternating between squeezing them and rolling her nipples. Rose could only let out breathy moans and whimpers of encouragement. 

“Oh, Daphne…” she squirmed. 

Daphne moved down Rose’s body, she hiked one of her legs up and pressed soft kisses to her inner thighs. The muscles there shivered under the attention. Daphne hummed adoringly, the heady aroma of Rose’s desire filling her nostrils. Daphne’s tongue came out and she dragged it slowly up Rose’s opening. 

“Oh Lord…” Rose’s eyes fluttered shut, Daphne’s tongue continued it’s slow and languid pace. Just as Rose’s legs were shaking and the familiar tightening was threatening release, Daphne lifted her head. Rose almost cried out as she opened her eyes to look down at the brunette. 

She saw Daphne’s chin glistening from her efforts. She grinned, tongue darting out to catch a drop from her upper lip and Rose almost came right then and there. 

“Two fingers or three?” She grinned. 

“Three.” Rose reached back to grab ahold of the headboard. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Daphne slid three fingers into her mouth, swirled her tongue around them and hiked Rose’s leg up higher. 

“Wait!” Rose sat up, “your fingernails!” 

Daphne held up her hand for Rose to see and wiggled the fingers, revealing her right pointer, middle, and index fingers had only short nails, the decorative acrylics having been removed. 

Rose grinned, finally feeling the boldness that she, apparently, had possessed the night before. She wrapped a leg firmly around Daphne. “Get on with it then.” 

Daphne looked at her with such lust in her big brown eyes that Rose shivered under the attention. Her jaw slackened as Daphne’s fingers slid easily into Rose. She was so wet for Daphne it was _almost_ embarrassing. She’d been wet for Daphne since the first moment she’d put her hands on her and told her she was going to light up the sky. Only it wasn’t a prediction, it was an observation of the stars in Rose’s eyes and the butterflies in her stomach evoked by the actress’s beauty and a genuineness that she tried to hide behind the practiced vapid actress façade. 

Rose watched the skin of her neck and she imagined running her tongue along the young woman’s collarbone and she felt the arousal pooling and she met Daphne’s eyes in the mirror. She throbbed with sudden, all-consuming desire, a desire she had felt every time since whenever she caught and held Daphne’s smoldering gaze. 

A desire which a drunker and less-inhibited Rose Weil was tired of denying apparently. A desire which Daphne Kluger was hard at work sating between her legs with intoxicating enthusiasm. 

Rose gripped the sheets, her knuckles turning white, her mouth open in gleeful, desperate madness as Daphne’s tongue and fingers pull her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Oh, fuck yes!” Rose yelled. “Fucking Christ!” Her body spasmed as she rode the wave of orgasm as Daphne continued unabated. 

Finally Rose had to pull back to stop her. She panted, running her fingers through her hair. “Christ, girl!” 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” Daphne grinned.


End file.
